warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Xavier
Xavier of the Salamanders Chapter]] Chaplain Xavier was the most legendary Reclusiarch (High Chaplain) of the Salamanders Space Marine Chapter, and was granted the honour of carrying one of the Chapter's most revered relics into battle, the great warhammer known as Vulkan's Sigil. Though long-deceased after being slain by the Dark Eldar on the world of Drykccna, Chaplain Xavier continues to inspire the Salamanders as they forge their way through the fires of war. History Xavier was born upon the world of Nocturne, homeworld of the mighty Salamanders Chapter, during the first decade of the 41st Millennium. He became an Novitiate to the Salamanders Chapter in 009.M41, and was judged worthy of being inducted into the Chapter as an Aspirant. Young Xavier was initiated into the Chapter by Chaplain Hasdrubael. When he became a full-fledged Battle-Brother, Xavier was seconded to the venerable Chaplain as his personal aid. Under the tutelage of the Reclusiarch, Brother Xavier was initiated into the mysteries of the Promethean Cult and was taught the duties and responsibilities inherent with the esteemed position of a Chaplain. When the venerable Chaplain was slain during a boarding raid on a Chaos vessel, Brother Xavier took up the reigns of command and led his fellow Battle-Brothers in a furious assault upon the enemy. Chaplain Xavier soon earned a reputation as a fiery and inspirational leader, exhorting his fellow Astartes to ever greater feats of bravery. He eventually attained the position of Reclusiarch himself. In that position he garnered a reputation for being a mentor to his fellow Salamanders, his wisdom tempered by years of battlefield experience, which was constantly sought by the lowliest Scout Marines to the Chapter Master himself. Chaplain Xavier was said to epitomise the Salamander ideal more completely than any other Battle-Brother in the long history of his proud Chapter. A great believer in the Promethean Cult, he encouraged dedicated acts of endurance and belief, and it was said that he slew with his bare hands one of the ancient, monstrous salamanders native to Nocturne. Xavier was able to spur his Battle-Brothers to great acts of fortitude and resilience, and it was said that when he led them, the Salamanders never fell back before an enemy. Xavier was killed whilst leading a heroic counter-attack against the twisted members of a Dark Eldar raiding force that had ravaged numerous settlements across the Jungle World of Drykccna. Mortally wounded and pierced by countless xenos blades, he fought on, stubbornly refusing to fall. Only once all his foes had been vanquished, their fallen bodies piled around him, did he let his grievous wounds overcome him. His body was returned to Nocturne by his brethren, and his name is still spoken with reverence. Wargear *'Artificer Power Armour' *'Plasma Pistol' *''Crozius Arcanum'' *''Vulkan's Sigil'' - In battle, Chaplain Xavier carried a blacksmith's hammer known as Vulkan's Sigil, a holy icon said to have been borne by the Primarch Vulkan himself as his badge of office. It is therefore a potent religious artefact for the Salamanders Chapter and one of their most revered treasures. It is one of the highest honours of the Chapter for a Chaplain to be allowed to carry this relic into battle. *'Frag & Krak Grenades' Sources *''Codex: Space Marines'' (3rd Edition), pg. 40 *''Index Astartes II,'' "For The Emperor - Space Marine Chaplains" *''White Dwarf Magazine'' 266 (UK), "For the Emperor: Space Marine Chaplains," pg. 23 *''White Dwarf Magazine'' 249 (UK), "Index Astartes - Righteous Zeal," pg. 7 *''Let the Galaxy Burn'' (Anthology), "Know Thine Enemy" by Gav Thorpe Category:X Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium Category:Characters Category:Salamanders Category:History Category:Imperial History